


Please show me...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: It's not what it seems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: „This isn’t the first time!“Castiel insisted, somehow eager to make that clear and unsure where it came from.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: It's not what it seems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623124
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Please show me...

**Author's Note:**

> Just making strange finger exercises currently. ^^!
> 
> Nope Beta and nope Native but here we go anyway.

Please show me SPN FF

„This isn’t the first time!“  
He insisted, somehow eager to make that clear and unsure where this comes from.

“Are you nervous?” Sam wanted to know, always the one having a closer eye on their Angels ‘emotional’ condition.

“…no. There is no reason.”  
It takes a moment before Castiel answers, his voice lower and more subdued than normal, betraying his own words.

Dean smiled secretly watching his Brother and their Angel interacting.

“You can still say no.”  
Always careful Sammy offers, his sensible, gentle self still the conscious part of him.  
Dean knows it will change the moment they start.  
It had taken the older Hunter a few times getting used to that more aggressive brother of his, but now he wouldn’t want to have it any other way, not anymore.  
But it is the reason he feels more secure to be part of this, before his/their Angel will be allowed to try without ‘supporting wheels’.

“No, I agreed on having this practical knowledge.” Castiel stated, having found back his serious and eager demeanor as he nods at the offered hand Dean was reaching out for him.

\----------

“I can’t be hurt!” Castiel insists again, wondering about the amount of preparation the Winchesters seemed to have put up for that.  
“Not if we do it right. And it isn’t only about you.” Dean had to answer, knowing already that it would be difficult to break the Celestial but also that it wasn’t what they were here for anyway.

“We know Cass but you wanted to get the whole experience, this is all part of it.” Sam explained, very willing to do this in really, really tiny steps.

“How will this work, how will we process?” Castiel wanted, needed to know to not make any unexpected, unnecessary mistakes.

Sam gently patted their Angels back, his hand calmingly caressing.  
“Dean will be first with you.” He explained softly.  
“Yeah, we start slow ok!” The older Hunter stated, a mixture of a caring concern and an excited smile showing on his face.

“Will there be any essential difference between you?” Out of curiosity and slightly suspicious Castiel wanted to know.  
But instead of giving an answer, the Brothers only shared a mysterious look they didn’t explain to the Celestial.

And Castiel isn’t asking again, suddenly insecure about what his Humans would think about it and that they might call it all off completely.

It had taken so much time, so much effort to be allowed in this, to finally get a chance, and opportunity to do that and even with both Brothers willing to participate and help.  
Castiel didn’t want to risk loosing that, and eventually being denied just again… 

“It won’t take long.” Sam assured with a gentle smile.  
“It’s your first time so we keep it easy…just a bit trying how it feels, how you can handle it ok?” Sam smiled encouraging.

“This will be short…” Castiel repeated to calm himself down.

\----------

“Ok, again, safety first no matter if you can get hurt or not…” Dean stated very serious.  
“You buckle up, Hands on nine and three…, always both hands on the wheel….! Your Feet’s parallel? Seat in the right position…?”

“And the music stays off until I am sure you got this, only than I will allow Sam to sit in the Passenger seat while you are driving…”

Castiel nods with a very cramped look as he feels Baby’s steering wheel for the first time beneath his fingers…

End

**Author's Note:**

> Shame on anyone who had thought about something different here. ^^P


End file.
